


One More Mate

by JadeKitsune



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: T-Cest, Sexual Content, Hetero-sexual unions as well. <br/>Pairings: LxM, RxD, JxOT4<br/>Summary: It had been almost a year since the transformation but this was the first spring, little did they know what the season would bring. <br/>Ages: All over 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Mate

"Donnie!" The crash that followed the opening of the lab door had Donatello spinning in fear to entrance. "Donnie help me, please." Panting in the thresh of his sanctuary was the newest member of their family Dai Li. Splinter's human niece mutated with sea turtle DNA in hopes of luring them into a trap. She had broken free and found them by accident. After learning the truth they adopted the poor girl and because of her light green skin Mikey gave her a new name.

"Jade, what's-?" Bolting to weeping female he helped her inside and on a bed before the strong scent of salt and sweetness flooded his nose. "What happened?" 

Holding onto her body tight enough to leave marks she shook trying to calm down enough to explain to the family doctor what was going on. "I-I don't know. I went to train with Raph, we...we sparred. He pinned me after a grapple and then this. Don help! I feel hot and my body hurts, it hurts so much." The tears where beginning to gather anew when another bang at the door drew both their attention. 

"Don! Is she ok? I didn't mean-, I mean it was-, I'm sorry Jade." Raphael made his way to the medical bed looking over the quivering form seeing no sign of injury but it was obvious she was in pain. "Don what's wrong with her?" 

Taking in another breath Donnie's eyes hooded over as he moved behind Jade. Placing a hand on either shoulder he leaned down and whispered softly against her neck. "It's alight, we'll make it all better. Just relax and don't be afraid." Somehow the silk of his voice sent shivers through her spine as she arched in to the touch unknowingly. 

"Don what are you?" Raph watched memorized by the seductive look in his lover's chocolate eyes. What seemed to be slow motion his heart skipped when the smooth olive lips pursed a fluttering kiss against the sweat slicked neck of their friend. "D-Donnie..." His mouth was suddenly dry looking on the display the brainy turtle exposed. Kiss after kiss drew a gasp of air and called forth a new round of shutters in the small body held between powerful arms. 

"She needs this or she'll go crazy in a few hours. Enjoy the show Raphie, I'm sure you'll get a turn." Without warning his mouth closed in a possessive nip of tender flesh, the echo of a churr higher than any they'd heard before vibrated both males to their core. 

Taking in a breath of air Jade felt her body tense then melt. The bite being the source of warm water washing over her flesh made everything calm for only a moment. "Don, wha-,ah!" With another breath the flame was back burning every inch of her skin. It felt as if she wanted to rip out of the confines of flesh and bone and rage a fire through the lair. "Donnie, a-again." Anything to make this feeling subside, the ferocity of it scared her to no end. "Please."

The golden blaze of Rapheal's eyes only made the pair before him quiver as he took in each reaction. His skilled lover would nip and tease drawing gasps and churrs as she flushed red panting with a need he knew all to well. Then, as Donnie's fingers brushed against her thigh a perfume of scent was trust into his senses. He knew the smell of a willing mate, that weakness only the purple banded lover carried; but this scent was sweeter, stronger, and he had a feeling he knew why. "She's in season..." it was more of an observation than a question but the affirming nod from his genus brother made something in his shell tighten. 

"Don, what can we? It's not right...is it?" Raph was conflicted between his natural instincts and his heart's morals. "We can't do this to her, not like this." The pair had noticed Jade's interest in Raph earlier in the fall but respectfully they said nothing. However through winter and into the new year they had discussed bringing the female into their relationship if she desired. "Don!" 

Turning his attention from the spot on the trembling female's neck to his lover Donatello smiled and stood. The loss of warmth and a male sent her into a writhing pile of shakes and whimpers. "I don't like it any more than you do, but if we leave her like this she'll get hurt. Sedating her will only make her wake with ten times as much need. Help me give her release enough to clear her mind and we'll ask her then." Seeing the aversion in his ever proud and honorable lover Donnie placed a chaste kiss to the brawler's jaw line. "I promise we won't hurt her. But it's either us or she'll seek out Leo and maybe even Mikey." That thought was enough to make the red banded turtle turn his eyes to the helpless woman on the bed. 

"Alright, what do I need to do?" His voice was husked and he could feel his heart thumping loudly against his plates. Part of him wanted to appease both willing parties, but his better judgment waited for the course Don had in mind. 

"Just follow my lead for once." With that he took his brother's hand and lead them to the bed. Leaning down once more he took her into his arms resuming his care and attention to the exposed flesh of her neck. "Raph's going to help you feel better ok? Just relax and focus on what you feel." 

"R-Raphael?" Her usual vibrant eyes were glazed over searching for the familiar comfort. "Raphael?" Her body instantly reacted when the strong musk of the powerful turtle came closer. Her leg sent a bolt of lightening to her center as the large palm came to rest there. "Ra-aph-ael!" 

"Shhh, it's Raph, like this...call me Raphie. Ok? Like Don said we're gonna make ya betta. Just hold on, just hold on." Lifting her light frame from the younger lover was effortless, cradling her body against his he lay propped up on the bed shifting to get his knee between her legs. "Set her up Don, I need ta get this yukata offa her." 

Smiling at the willfulness of his actions Don did as requested. Placing himself on knees behind her the strong limbs pulled the tense girl into an upright position. In doing so she slipped ever so little down Raph's leg coming to rest on his thigh, the friction made the desperate girl moan in ecstasy. At that moment Raph could feel the unbelievable heat coming from the liquid between her own thighs that rest on either side of his. 

"Damn, she's wet and rearin' ta go Don." The gasp that followed wasn't expected as she ground her hips again in an attempt to recreate the friction between them. "Sl-slow down girl." Untying the obi with some difficultly he managed to get the belt off only to fall back panting. "Don, ya gotta do somethin' about that smell I can't think." 

Sliding the worn fabric from her shoulders the bo user chuckled and began to pepper kisses over the newly exposed parts. "So don't think, you're the one she's been wanting. Just go with it Raph she's not to far off. I can smell her too. She's close." Straddling his other leg Don uncurled his tail letting the warmth of his body drift over his mate in conjuncture with the overwhelming heat of the willing female partner. 

"No-no fair." With the onslaught of both pheromones mixed with his own animalistic instinct Raph couldn't hold back. His deep rumbling churr gave both requiting partners a wave of chills, with a grunt he released his hidden member into the waiting hand of his mate groaning at the familiar rhythm beckoning him to get firm and ready. 

"That's it Raphie, you've been wanting this too." Husking through the administrations the intellectual terrapin couldn't resist the feeling of superiority he held in the position of things. Jade a whimpering mass of hormones begging for a mate to claim her, Raphael finally giving into his primal desires, and he getting both of his heart's desires. A willing female to couple with and his ever faithful partner, both here in HIS sanctum, at his command to control what is to happen. "Speaking of."

As the member in his hand pulsed waiting for more the gentle coaxing of whispers and encouragement drew the fog hazed mind of the dominate male to the other two. "Wha? Angh!" Gasping as his shaft was fully sheathed in an inferno of warmth and wetness he bucked his hips in habit to get deeper, the responding sqeek of a female was not the usual response making him snap forward to come face to face with a bare breasted quivering Jade. "Don you sai-" cut off by the pull of his own tail Raph clenched his jaw to hold back a snarl. 

"She. Needs. This." Covering Jade's smaller frame with his taller one he took position atop Raph's legs pinning them to be soft mattress below the three. "I want this, and so do you. So please Raphie, for once, don't take the guilty path. Enjoy this..." Leaning forward he pressed a deep loving kiss to his lover's beak enjoying the mewl of content that followed. "Good boy." 

Placing his strong hands on her hips he began to roll the flexible female over the impaling flesh, her moans and gasp was music to his ears. Rolling and grinding he moved her atop his mate's shaft until her back arched and a throaty moan escaped. "There's the spot." Without mercy he lifted her body up and thrust is back down striking the same spot over and over. 

"Ah yes! There! M-More! D-Don!" Jade's voice chanted and husked begging shamelessly for more pleasure from the pair. Her mind a fogged desert lost in lust and something she didn't understand. She could feel the strong emerald hands on her knees as she was skewered over and over on the thick flesh deep inside her melting core. 

"Call his name too, he get's off on hearing his name like that." Whispering instructions to drive the brawler closer to release he released his own needy flesh letting it rub against the plump mound of her backside as she took over movement freely. 

"R-Ra-" The name would not come, some part of her still held onto the honor of calling her teachers by their respectful names. Closing her eyes she felt the tears began to swell, she wanted to give back to the one giving her such sweet love...but she couldn't even say his name. A warmth spread over her lips stealing away the gasps and sobs. Opening lids, her brown orbs settled on the piercing gold of her master, the kiss was passionate and strong like him. Breaking free she was speechless stunned at the possessive nature of the embrace. 

"Say. My. Name. RAPH." The command was a growling demand and to drive it home he tensed in a flash thrust deeper inside the folding wetness. 

"RAPH!" The name fell easily as she gripped his plastron plates riding the pleasurable waves coming through that final push. "Raph! Ah deeper! Raph!" 

"Yea just like that, say is again and again. I'll rip ya in two girl. If you wanna cum yer gonna beg me for it." Again and again his thrust getting stronger and faster, he could feel Donnie's tail wiggling on his knee as the movements jarred them both. 

"Raphie I-I'm gonna-" No further could she speak before a final wave of heat flowed through her stomach and burst at her end. Coating the male beneath them in a flood of her passion. 

"Damn!" The sudden increase in heat made his control snap and he emptied himself with a powerful thrust deeper into the silken caverns of her flesh. "Fuck." Spent entirely he lay catching his breath petting her leg as she shook from the aftershock. "Ya, ya ok girl?" 

"I, I think so..." Looking around her head swam and she could feel her body swooning. Caught with no delay from behind by the orchestrator of their couple Jade looked up at the smug grin of Donatello. "I'm sorry..." Her face flushed thinking what had just transpired between his lover and herself. 

Brushing a small kiss to her head the brainiac only smiled and cuddled her close to his chest. "Don't be, we all wanted this. Though this isn't exactly how Raph and I expected to bring you into our relationship it's not a bad start." Kissing her once more he turned to his spent partner granting him a loving kiss as well. 

"You're an ass." Was the defiant reply as he drifted in the relaxation only a good release can give. 

"And you love it." Was the witty return. But before more could be said the girl began to squirm and whimper once more. 

"D-Donnie...?" Her breath was beginning to become difficult and her limbs trembled as he held her close. 

"You're far from done, but don't worry. I'm just getting started."

Shifting them both off Raphael's sweltering form he positioned them in one of his more comfortable computer chairs. Coaxing his own erection from it's pocket took little effort as he nipped and teased her sensitive neckline. "Just relax I'll take care of you this time." His hot breath sent a wave of warmth pooling once more between her legs. "You're so warm, I can't wait..." Don's voice was entrancing, never had she heard a deep lust behind his smooth voice. 

"D-Don..." Another kiss at her shoulder had her gasping in his arms. "Dona-tell-o."

"Yesss" Donnie purred against her ear as he slid her moist opening over his swollen shaft. "That is precisely how I want you to say my name."

"Ah, yea, D-Donnie!" Her mind was a fog of want and need, having Raphael filled her fully but being with Donatello in this deeper position struck something deep inside. His length was far more than his lover's and she could feel the pulsing tip of his member stoking that dormant flame into a blazing heat. Then he hit a nerve just slightly to the left of her cervix muscle sending blinding pleasure to her core. "THERE! R-right there!" 

The heat encasing his length was something unimaginable! The cries of her ecstasy only egged him on further. Thrusting deeper into the willing hole his mind was in bliss, he never felt so strong and in control as holding her weeping form in his arms working himself fully toward completion. His own churrs mixed with the moans of the willing female proving that both were benefitting equally of this encounter; his name echoed around them as he quickened his pace reaching for the core of her body. 

A pull on his tail almost sent him over the edge, glancing back Raphael was behind him looking down through lust glazed eyes. He adored that look of need in those golden orbs as they fixed on his, those eyes drowning in desire begging for attention in the most passionate ways. "Go ahead Raph." At his consent the administrations to his tail continued coupled with a needy kiss as Raph interjected himself into the action once more. 

Hands, mouths, sweat, and more mixed as the session dragged on, their muffled sounds still echoed in the open lab unable to fully diminish the heat of the moment. It was no surprise to the genius at the height of their adventure the doors burst open letting in a guest of wind that only thrust the scent of the mating ritual into the faced of the last two males on their kind. 

Jade lay in a heap atop Don's lap looking out through only half seeing eyes at her master and his lover staring at her disgraceful state. Wanting to defend her honor, explain she had no control over her own senses she willed her mouth to make sound. "Leo-" The name was spoken in a pleading way and in an instant he was upon her. 

"Easy Leo, she's already had two males. She needs time to rest." Laughing at the lack of control form their eldest brother Donatello eased the female away from the blue ninja's lips. "I'm sure Mikey can think of a way to get you ready for her once her body's calmed down slightly." 

"Only if Raph's willing to help, he looks ready to burst over there." The orange clad brother rakes his baby blue eyes over the rigid view of his older brother as a visible ripple coursed over his skin. 

"I have no objections." Don smiled at his mate knowing that since their little charade Raph had wondered 'what if' on more than one occasion about the other bright banded brother. 

"Leo?" Raph gave his leader a serious gaze asking for permission even though his entire frame was shaking with effort to resist the invitation. 

"Hurry." His voice was husked and the leader could feel what little restraint he had slip away as both his energetic brothers descended upon him. 

Raph's strong arms lifted the smaller male off his feet and on his lap as he rested on one of the many medical tables. "I gotta say bro, the thought has certainly crossed my mind about have'n it out with ya and Mike sometime." His vulgar hints were lost on Leo as Mikey painted a warm strip across his lower pocket shuddering as he relaxed and let the appendage free. 

"Ju-just don't get too carried away R-aph!" Gasping as his red brother clamped down on his shoulder in a possessive bite the fearless leader melted against the emerald body while Mikey's mouth began to work it's skilled magic below. "Mi-Mikey easy-" his words were cut short when Raphael closed his mouth in a desperate kiss.

Tasting the great Leonardo was a secret fantasy of his, having kissed both Don and Mike Raph couldn't help but want to have claimed all of their lips at least once. He wasn't disappointed, the taste of green tea and sweets danced on his palate as his dove deeper into the embrace. It was amazing dominated the kiss holding their leader captive in his own powerful arms while the leaf ninja turned to a puddle at the attention. That struck a chord though, here in his arms was a completely docile leader. Fully submissive to his mate and his own advances, Leo didn't even have the slightest hint of resistance. Breaking free of the luscious lips gaping for air he took in the flushed cheeks, misty eyes, and wanting expression etched all over their clan's leader. 

Looking up as Raph lavished his lover's mouth Mikey went to work suckling and lapping up everything their brother gave. It was so hot seeing his two oldest brothers locked up like this and he wasn't going to waste the sight. Taking Leo's shaft fully to the hilt his throat vibrated long and quick as he churred over and over driving the captive lover mad in his stronger brother's grip. Releasing the weeping cock he batted his bright blue eyes as Leo looked down at him breathless from the rough attack on his mouth. The look of amazement form Raph clued the bouncy youth in that the meathead had noticed Leo's dirty little secret. 

"That's right Raphie, Leo's totally submissive in the sheets. Give him a good lip lock and he'll turn to jelly in your hands. Judging by that look I'd say you've turned him to goo." Laughing his way up to the brawler he laid a shoft kiss upon the dark beak resting his head on his panting lover's shell. "Wanna have some fun Raphie?" 

 

((There will be more of this after I figure out Leo's part with Jade but thoughts on the current piece would be greatly appreciated.))


End file.
